


The Deal With The Devil

by CatLikesDog123



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Deals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Non-Consensual Hugging, Old Friends, Rebellion, Survival, a story i wrote at 3am, dbd without so much gore, friends being friends, it's minor tho she'll be back, killer is survivor's friend, kinda sad, meg is tired of the entity's bull, not sure how to tag, will add and change later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLikesDog123/pseuds/CatLikesDog123
Summary: Meg Thomas is tired of The Entity's pathetic games of cat and mouse. however there is nothing she can do about it but then one masked killer comes in and changes that. that and the whole world with it.
Kudos: 10





	The Deal With The Devil

Meg had been in this hell forever. And if there’s one thing she knew, it was that she wanted to get out. She hated this place. She hated how it was always changing. How as soon as she got used to one killer, another would come, bringing strange new abilities and horrific new ways of torture. For people like Nancy, this was what kept them alive. To study and note all the killers and their powers. For Claudette it was to find out all the plants and what they did, and how some could cure even the worst of injures. Others like Bill were just interested in teaching their skills to others.  
Then Dwight, it was his role to keep them all alive. Meg respected that, she respected him greatly.  
She loved how Jake would greet every survivor that came by to join them. Meg loved everyone, they were truly her family. Jake was later to the campfire one night, he and Dwight had found another survivor. Yui, Meg thought that was her name. if it had been years ago, she might have tried to remember her name, get to know her a bit better. But now, she couldn’t care less. Survivors came and went all the time. Another one changed nothing.  
Survival, that’s what she was told, but it wasn’t really, life was… well just a game, where you die, come back to life and start over. That was it. Simple.  
Meg couldn’t handle the survivors anymore. She didn’t want to live through another game. She just wanted peace. And if she saw another god damn bloody killer. She swore, she would become one herself.  
It was one day when yet another killer had plundered their knife deep into her back, bring agonizing pain and eventually death, that she decided she would end it. But she was just one person, there was only so much she could do.  
She didn’t focus on escaping, after all there was nothing to go back to, her mother was dead and her brothers would doubtfully remember her. Rather, she focused on rebelling. All she wanted to do was make The Entity mad, give it a run for its money.  
Meg told one person. Nea  
The Urban Artist grinned at her. “Bloody hell Meg, who knew you were such a rule breaker?”  
Meg flashed the same grin back, she had gotten the reaction she hoped.

But soon she found out Nea had no interest in bring the plan to life. Nea focused on her life, survival mostly. While she and David fucked around in trials, Meg tried her best in fighting back against the most unstoppable force. She’s yelled countless times at killer. “Fight back, don’t listen to it, it’s just using you.” But they knew that, and they didn’t care. For them it was a fair deal. They just searched revenge and others like Hillbilly, just food, something the simple world back at home never gave him.  
Meg tried other ways, fighting back against killers. Shards, bits of glass, anything Laurie used, she made do with. But they never did much other that stun the killer for a bit. And often times than not, she’d end up cutting her hands on it.  
She sometimes took them back. Tuck them into her pocket and run deep into the forest. She’d take a look to make sure no one was watching-not that she would’ve cared if anyone saw- before plundering it deep into her throat.  
No use.  
She’d wake up, fresh as ever next to the campfire.  
“You alright Meg?” Kate asked once. “Looked like you were having a nightmare.”  
Meg blinking foggily. “I’m okay. Don’t worry.”  
She’d wait for Kate’s breathing to calm, return to a consistent state that confirmed she was asleep before running to the forest to try again. Only to wake up fine.

One trial was what finally changed everything for Meg. The killer… well she had not seen them the whole time. Her body was aching to get chased, maybe it was just a part of her, or maybe, it was her.  
It didn’t matter, three generators down and the killer was nowhere to be seen. Meg made it her job to find them, she just hoped it was a new killer, oblivious to The Entity’s plans, and the way of hunting.  
Meg was glad to be right. Searching, she found them. He was a new one for sure. By the looks of it, The Entity had not taught him well. He was cloaked, masked, quite like all the other killers. But… something was different. He was… much more… thoughtful. Meg had no way of describing it. He was so small compared to the rest. He was crouched, there was no weapon Meg could see. Meg wanted to roll her eyes. What had The Entity brought them this time, this was new. A stealth killer.  
Meg did not alert Feng, who she was working with. Although the killer was hidden away behind a mask. Meg felt something radiate off him. She had the sense that he didn’t want to be here, not as much as she did.  
Ghostface, Meg calls him that. She likes him better that the other killers already, he did not scare her, he was not intimidating like the others. He was… different, Meg liked that word.  
Ghostface got closer, Meg did not run, did not alert Feng, she felt calm with him, as if he himself was merely another survivor, forced to endure the brutality of the trials.  
Perhaps that’s what got Feng killed, that false sense of security. Ghostface was quiet, too quiet, and too certain of his whereabouts. It caught Meg off guard. Before she could react, the live wires brushes and an ear raping explosion echo.  
Feng flinches back at that, ready to run, it’s too late, Meg knows that. Ghostface pulls out a hidden knife, Meg initially takes off, she should have paid more attention, rather than letting the peace deceive her. Ghostface was smart, Meg figures that out quite fast.  
That is what makes him so different to the others. The others were just muscle, machines built to kill, to follow The Entity in return for such simple things. Or maybe, they were just driven to kill. It made no difference.  
Ghostface was different, he wasn’t driven to kill, Meg saw him calm, she saw him quiet, she saw him kill, but most important, she saw him smart. The first time was Feng.  
He knew just where to hit, Feng was smaller than most other survivors, faster too. Ghostface figured it out faster than anyone, he slashes at her legs. Forcing her to limper, effectively slowing her down. Only for the shadow to lash out once more, bring her to her death.

When the last generator is done, Meg has a new chance to redeem herself, she pulls through then, any previous injures do not matter, she can get up, she can run. And she can escape.  
Perhaps Ghostface knew too, when all generators were powered and the gates awaiting to be opened, he put Meg’s limp body down. A bloody mess upon the floor. She was confused. Was this an act of mercy, or simply a trick? She felt the blood pump, and she knew it was in her, despite the deep wounds and lose of blood, she got up.  
Only for the same sharp blade to contact with her back. As quickly as the adrenaline had come, it was gone. The killer knew all too well. But Meg did not scream, she did not cry out, did not beg for mercy like survivors countless times before her.  
Meg smiled. She struggles against Ghostface’s grip, laughing a little; perhaps she was truly insane. He throws her onto a hook, the metal penetrating her, it was as painful as the first time but that didn’t matter. Her insane laughter died down to a consistent chuckle.  
Ghostface cocked her head at her, it almost reminds Meg of Myers. But they were not the same, this was much better. So much better. Meg had been waiting seemingly her whole life for this.  
“You’re a new one, aren’t you?” The Killer’s voice is muffled behind the mask, but Meg felt her heart pound, the adrenaline was completely gone, leaving her with the pain of the hook.  
“Could say the same for you,” Meg smiled down at the killer. Meg could reach out, could touch him. But she did not.  
Ghostface laughed, and Meg felt the same sort leave her mouth.  
“You’re different to the others,” Meg says, she knows it’s true, something is happening, something big is beginning. She just had to make it happen.  
Ghostface straightened himself, taking her words as a compliment. “And how is that?”  
Meg had never felt so… content in a killer’s presence. This was new, yet familiar, the feeling made her sick to the stomach.  
“You’ve won,” she grimly gestured to the forming of The Entity around her, “But not with brutal force… but with brains.”  
Ghostface wipes his knife down, he was almost proud, something like that coming from a survivor was inspiring.  
“Thanks,” Meg wasn’t sure why she was beginning to thank a killer for murdering her, but something just feels right about that word. Ghostface pulls down his mask, revealing a young man, his dark hair, contrast to his pale skin. Meg wasn’t sure why, but there was a reason he wanted her to see his face. Maybe proof he was human, like her. This whole ordeal made Meg’s blood pump, causing her vision to blur.  
She catches a smile across Ghostface’s face. “I have a feeling we’re gonna be good friends.”  
A smile ghosts Meg’s face, she is too weak from loss of blood to argue. The Entity is here, ready to reap her soul from her body once more. Meg won’t object, she’s too tired. Too happy to care. The last thing the catches before being dragged up to elsewhere was Ghostface’s parting words.  
“By the way, the name’s Danny.”

Ghostface was then Danny. Only Meg knew that. She came from that trial feeling so… happy, or rather excited. She felt inspired, she could take her life back into her hands.  
The others must have noticed her sudden perk in mood too, because often one would pat her in the back and ask if she was okay.  
“I’m not,” she’d say. After a weird glare they’d be off, to leave Meg with her own thoughts.  
Meg always looked forward to seeing Danny.  
With a coy grin, Danny would stand up from hiding, walk to her and pull out his knife. “Oh, it’s you again,” he’d say with a tone of cheer in his voice.  
“Could say same for you,” Meg would reply, and the chase would begin, Danny was fast, but Meg always knew she was faster.  
She’d stop, wait for him to catch up, only to get a knife to the back.  
Meg coughs, blood spilling onto her chin. “You got me there,” she says. She knew she was the last one alive, it was always happening with Danny. Meg didn’t mind. It was like a save the best for last thing, and Meg quite enjoyed being the special one.  
Meg was at a pallet. She hoped she was safe, although, she really wouldn’t mind dying. A flash of black. Meg slams the pallet down. Wrong side.  
She lets out a yelp as her body contacts with the hard floor. She’s picked up but does not struggle. She takes a moment to enjoy the way her face presses into the fabric of the cloak. She feels so peaceful like this, smiling to herself she thinks. Damn, wish we could do this more often. Over the long years, Danny had become her only friend.  
Late after a trial, Meg was sure everyone was asleep. She would get up, and slip away into the shadow of the woods. She walks, until she can no longer contain her excitement, before bursting to a run. She reaches the edge of the woods, where she catches The Entity’s spikes form. Blocking her from entering killer territory. With cheerfulness, she sees Danny on the other side. And long nights they’d talk. Danny says he doesn’t fit in with the killers and Meg would say the same. Meg was the survivor of survivors and Danny was the killer of killers.  
Maybe it was part of The Entity’s plan, but Meg’s rebel attempts stopped, she was content with just having one friend in this madness.  
Now she would be placed on the hook once more. Danny was carrying her to one. No, he wasn’t, Meg’s head perked up.  
That sound.  
The echoey, hollow sound, that promised freedom.  
The hatch.  
“What?” Meg says, Danny does not reply, he is not sure if he should do this. But he does, he wants to. He drops Meg on the hatch.  
“Why?”  
Danny does not say a word, he can feel The Entity lashing at his back. He looks away, he wants Meg to go.  
Meg gulps, “Thank you Danny,” she almost couldn’t believe it, a killer had spared her, her of all people. Meg wasn’t happy though, there was a deep feeling of unease at the pit of her stomach that was impossible to ignore.

Meg didn’t see Danny again after that.  
The days turned to weeks, weeks to month and months to years.  
Meg started to rebel again. Even that did not bring the Ghostface back. Soon the memories merged into another life, one that was left behind.  
Meg lead on her life, she wasn’t happy, wasn’t fulfilled but she had to go on. The Entity had taken everything from her, and she was determined to do the same to it.  
Meg was an empty shell, with near to no reason to live. Yet she was forced to continue in the trials. She didn’t object.  
For one soul reason.  
If she could see Danny again.

And she did.  
Just once more.  
The Ghostface was before her, it was her one chance to tell him everything.  
“Hello old friend,” Danny’s voice was tired, devoid of life, yet he still sounded excited to see her. But he was not aloud to be.  
“Danny,” Meg’s voice was hoarse, she couldn’t remember the last time she spoke. “Have they treated you well?”  
The man gave a bitter laugh. “Barely.”  
Meg’s time was limited, she was only here for one thing.  
“Rebel with me.”  
Danny stopped dead in his tracks, awaiting Meg to continue. She held out a hand.  
“We can stop this.”  
Danny was confused, his old friend was not her cheery self. “How?”  
Meg’s eyes darkened, a sort of longing coating them.  
“Kill them all, you the killers, and me the survivors.”  
Danny’s heart jumped; this wasn’t Meg… was it? In a swift movement he ripped off his mask, something flashed behind Meg’s eyes.  
“No, think about what you are saying, it can’t be done!”  
Meg did not waver. “Danny, my old friend, we can do anything together.” Meg smiled at her, it seemed forced, unnatural, that scared Danny. He breathed in and out. He had thought about breaking The Entity’s rules many a times before.  
“Yes…” he said slowly, “Yes… we can.”  
He gripped Meg’s hand in his gloved ones, standing just a bit closer to her.  
Meg fell forwards into Danny’s arms. She held him tightly, sobbing into his chest. It was done, the deal was done. They were going to bring it to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you stuck by until the end. this was started of with me writing in anger because of the latest update. please do not ask. and then it became a ghostface and Meg fanfic, at least that's what it feels like. typical mistakes are expected. i'll fix them if you spot them


End file.
